Corazón de hielo
by LadyKs
Summary: Drabbles y viñetas NorBela de distintos temas.
1. Chapter 1

Esta parejita necesita más amor o.ó Son demasiados lindos ~

**Advertencias de este capítulo: **Ninguna. Lo cual es raro, muy raro. Ésto no volverá a repetirse, creo.

Y habrá desde fluff hasta lemon, pasando por magia noruega, discusiones, intentos de asesinato (?), strip-póker y muchas cosas más.

**Corazón de hielo**

Convivencia

—Aún puedes arrepentirte de esto. —Natalia se plantó en la puerta de la casa del noruego con los brazos cruzados, a su espalda había una sola maleta de ruedas de tamaño mediano. —Hablo en serio. Daré un solo paso más, y ya no podrás arrepentirte.

—¿Arrepentirme? —Replicó él, calmado. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron ligeramente en una sonrisa burlona, el comportamiento de la chica le hacía gracia. —Tal vez eres tú la que se quiere echar atrás.

—¿Yo? —Frunció el ceño. —No vas a deshacerte de mi como si nada.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin borrar aquella leve sonrisa. Tendió un brazo hacia la chica, ofreciéndole la mano; ella arrugó la nariz y frunció más el ceño, sin estar dispuesta a ceder.

—Nat. —Murmuró él con la voz suave. —Eres muy cabezota. Dame la mano.

—Bien. Ya no puedes cambiar de opinión, que conste, todo esto ha sido idea tuya.

Cogió la fría mano del noruego, que la rodeó con suavidad con los dedos y esperó a que ella entrara por su propia cuenta, sin tirar. Natalia suspiró y entró en la casa del noruego, arrastrando la maleta tras ella. Se dejó guiar por Lukas hasta la habitación a pesar de conocer ya cada rincón de la casa; allí dejó la maleta y se dispuso a abrirla para empezar a colocar la ropa, pero el nórdico impidió que empezara con el trabajo tirando de su mano para atraerle hacia él, enseguida rodeó su cintura con un brazo mientras mantenía su mano agarrada. Natalia frunció el ceño.

—Ha sido idea mía, pero no recuerda que te hayas negado. —Dijo Lukas, acercando el rostro al de la chica, alzando una ceja al ver que ella enrojecía bruscamente y giraba la cabeza para apartarla. —Nat, no voy a comerte.

—¿Eh? Ah, ya. —Balbuceó un poco antes de conseguir hablar. —Oye, ¿me quieres soltar? Que vaya a vivir contigo no significa que puedas hacer esto.

—No quiero.

Natalia bufó y le miró con el ceño fruncido. En realidad no estaba incómoda, para nada, pero aquello la daba demasiada vergüenza, sobretodo si lo hacía tan de improvisto.

—Tengo que colocar mi ropa.

—No hay prisa. —Él, en cambio, estaba bastante tranquilo. Rodó los ojos al ver la cara malhumorada de la menor, que le fulminó con la mirada. —Ah, está bien. Te soltaré...

Aflojó el agarre, y cuando Natalia creyó que iba a soltarla, volvió a reforzarlo. Pegó la frente a la de la chica, que le miraba apretando los labios.

—Cuando me des un beso.

La bielorrusa se quedó completamente cortada, quieta, con el cuerpo tenso. Frunció todavía más el ceño y tomó aire, cerrando los ojos, acercando el rostro lentamente hasta que casi rozaba los labios del noruego. Repentinamente, se agachó bruscamente y se libró de los brazos del noruego por abajo, levantándose rápidamente. Lukas dejó caer los brazos, eso no se lo había esperado, pero su expresión no cambió un ápice.

—¡No me chantajees! —Protestó, completamente roja, mientras lanzaba un zapato hacia el chico, que lo esquivó agachando la cabeza. Éste se encogió de hombros, ignorando el enfado de la muchacha.

—Ah, pero me lo darás...

—¡Cállate! —Replicó ella mientras abría la maleta, refunfuñando por lo bajo en bielorruso, seguramente no se trataba de halagos.

—Nat, ¿estás en esos días del mes?

Esa vez no vio venir el otro zapato.

**NA:**

**Ay, es que son muy monos ~ En fin, la pareja no es precisamente de las más populares, pero... a mi me parece tierno, así que, con que pueda hacer que a alguien le guste la parejita o le coja algo de cariño, o simplemente le guste a alguien, soy feliz ~ **

**Siguiente capítulo: **Exigencias. **¿Queréis ver a Nat exigiendo mimos? Eso habrá.**


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí está el segundo drabble :3 Pienso acabar este fic. Si la cosa va bien, creo que serán unos 25 drabbles y viñetas, más o menos. Ya veré.

**Advertencias: **Guau, me sorprendo hasta yo, pero tampoco hay ninguna. Pero vamos, que esto no va a estar vacío en todos los capítulos, más que nada porque habrá algunos más... picantes. Lime/Lemon, vamos.

**Corazón de hielo**

Exigencias

Lukas se levantó para coger un libro. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, seleccionó un ejemplar de la repleta estantería y lo cogió. Antes de poder dar un paso, le dio tiempo a ver los dos brazos pasar desde detrás de él antes de que le rodearan, apresándole en una especie de abrazo posesivo.

—¿Nat...?

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta, notando a la chica pegándose a él desde su espalda, reforzando el agarre. El libro no tardó en quedar abandonado sobre una mesa antes de que se dirigieran al sillón entre pasos torpes debido a que Natalia le dificultaba el poder andar, y finalmente él agarró sus manos, se giró y se dejó caer en el sillón con la chica sobre él.

—Puedes simplemente pedirlo.

—Estaba aburrida. —Replicó la chica, apoyando la barbilla en el pecho ajeno, mirándole a los ojos. Estiró los brazos, rodeando su cuello con ellos. —Y no me hacías caso.

—Creía que te molestaba.

Ella enrojeció y apartó la mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Lukas sonrió levemente y llevó una mano a la cabeza de la joven, acariciando el cabello rubio.

—Hoy estás cariñosa.

—Hoy tienes suerte.

El noruego bajó la mano a su mentón, levantando su cabeza. Recibió una mala mirada pero ningún intento de apartarse, y no pudo contener una suave risa.

—Eres muy terca. —Murmuró en voz baja, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos y acercando el suyo propio. La chica bufó y apretó los labios. —Vamos, Nat. Deja que te bese. Después de todo, tú has empezado.

—Debería pegarte.

—No quieres hacerlo, ahora deja de resisitirte, sé que quieres.

—No me metas en tus cosas, el que quiere eres tú.

Mientras ella estaba ocupada llevándole la contraria, él se encogió de hombros y puso una mano en la nuca de la chica, juntando sus labios. Ella se tensó pero no tardó en relajar el cuerpo, y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de corresponder al beso que supuestamente no deseaba, porque claro que lo deseaba; él se apartó segundos después, cuando ella empezaba a participar de manera más apasionada en aquel juego de lenguas. Y le costó apartarse, vaya que sí.

Natalia le miró mal, muy mal.

—Ahora ya no quiero.

—¿¡Qué...!? Pues... Me da igual.

Lukas esbozó una sonrisa, divertido. Le resultaba tierno, y a veces ella se comportaba como una niña avergonzada, al fin y al cabo era como estaba, pero a él no le importaba, es más, le divertía. Él tampoco era la persona más cariñosa del mundo precisamente, así que no podía reprochárselo.

El noruego dejó de mirarla, y frunció levemente el ceño hacia el aire.

—No digas eso.

—¿Eh? —Natalia le miró, sin entender a qué se refería, pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba hablando para ella.

—No te he llamado, así que no deberías estar aquí. Ve a vigilar a mi hermano, es lo que tendrías que estar haciendo. ¿No ves que yo estoy ocupado?

—... Lukas.

—Ajá, a eso me refiero. Quiero intimidad, si no te importa.

—¿Estás hablando solo?

Natalia miró alternativamente al noruego y a donde él miraba, sin entender qué demonios estaba haciendo. Claro que, ella no veía ni escuchaba al troll de Noruega, así que para ella, el chico estaba hablando con la nada.

—Ja, muy gracioso. No, no, a ella déjala en paz, ahora está tranquilita...

—¡Lukas, me estás asustando!

**NA:**

**NorBela powah ~**

**Siguiente Drabble: **Consuelo. _**(Noruega estaba triste y Bela no pensó antes de hablar.)**_

**¿Review ~?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Corazón de hielo**

**3**

Consuelo

Natalia dejó escapar un suspiro. No era una persona a la que le gustara mostrar abiertamente su preocupación, pero eso era demasiado. No la había molestado, no había sonreído... ni siquiera de aquella manera irónica y burlona que a ella tanto la fastidiaba. Y prefería que lo hiciera. El noruego se dedicaba a estar sentado en el sillón con la mirada en la nada, ni siquiera cuando ella pasó junto a él hizo nada más que mirarla un par de segundos.

Y ella se hartó.

Dejó bruscamente el libro que fingía leer sobre la mesa, se dirigió a él con pasos rápidos y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y frunció el ceño, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—... ¿Nat?

Ella se sonrojó bruscamente y le miró por debajo de las pestañas, respirando lenta y profundamente, y decidió decirlo sin más.

—_Jeg vet med meg, "storebror". _—Dijo rápidamente, haciendo uso de un torpe y no muy buen noruego, pero era más o menos entendible.

Él alzó una ceja, y ella deseó que la tierra la tragara.

—Nat, ¿estás borracha? —Dijo Lukas, agarrando las manos que la chica tenía puestas en su cara, entrelazando los dedos con los de la chica.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Agh, ¡olvídalo! —Exclamó ella, alterada e indignada por aquella respuesta, porque la había costado horrores decir eso.

El noruego no pudo contener una suave risa, le hacía gracia cuando ella se ponía tan nerviosa. Tiró un poco de sus manos, acercando los labios a la oreja de la muchacha, que tuvo un escalofrío cuando él sopló en su oído.

—No, no. Para nada, en realidad... Me parece buena idea.

Natalia se quedó cortada. Completamente en blanco. Y luego se apartó bruscamente, con la cara roja por completo.

—¡Que te jodan, pervertido! ¡Hoy duermes en el sofá!

—¿Qué? Ésta es mi casa y...

—¡Me da igual! ¡Te quedas sin sexo!

—... Mierda.

**NA:**

_Jeg vet med meg, "storebror". _**= Sé uno conmigo, "hermano mayor".**

**Vi una imagen donde Bela le decía eso, y no pude evitarlo xD**

**Siguiente capítulo: **Mojada. **(No malpensemos)**


	4. Chapter 4

En este capítulo hay **lime, **avisado queda. Y las respectivas palabrotas, eso siempre.

La culpa es de Dinamarca, como siempre. (?)

**Corazón de hielo**

**4**

Mojada

—Estás completamente borracha.

—Ah, no grites. Nor, casi puedo ver hadas como tú.

Tras la risita tonta que soltó la bielorrusa, Lukas suspiró y agarró el brazo de la chica, que acababa de regresar a la casa a las cuatro de la madrugada. Era evidente que había bebido de más, y estaba completamente mojada debido a que fuera llovía.

Después de hacerla entrar en casa y llevando a la chica a la habitación hizo que se sentara en la cama mientras él buscaba un pijama, no iba a dejar que se resfriara. Al girarse dos minutos después vio que Natalia ya se las había arreglado por su cuenta: tras revolver en un cajón, se apropió de una camisa del chico que en ese momento era lo único que la cubría y le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Lukas volvió a suspirar y recogió la ropa mojada del suelo

—Sabía que no era buena idea dejarte ir con ese idiota.

Por la mente noruega pasaron mil maneras de matar a un danés. Se iba a enterar.

—¡Dinamarca es divertido! Hicimos una competición de bebida, ¡y me faltó poquísimo para ganarle! Uh... malditos nórdicos con resistencia a la cerveza. —Murmuró la chica, sonriendo ante la expresión asesina del chico. Se inclinó en la cama y le agarró las manos, tirando de él. Lukas se dejó caer en la cama, con cuidado de no aplastarla, enseguida notó la cálida respiración de la chica en el cuello. —Pero yo no tengo resistencia a ti.

Lukas cerró los ojos unos segundos y dejó escapar otro suspiro.

—Natalia, estás borracha.

—Pero no está mal hacer esto.

—Está mal si ni siquiera saber lo que haces. Vamos, duérmete. —Trató de apartarse, pero ella le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le atrajo, aplastando bruscamente los labios contra los suyos. El noruego frunció el ceño, pero no pudo menos que corresponder a aquel torpe e impaciente beso por parte de la fémina.

Cuando ella introdujo la lengua en su boca, consiguió retomar su autocontrol. Mordió suavemente el labio de la muchacha y cuando esta soltó un quejido se apartó. Ignoró la mirada de reproche que recibió a continuación.

Lukas notó cierto sabor a vodka y cerveza tras besarla.

—Natalia. Por favor.

—¡Pero quiero! —Protestó la ebria bielorrusa mientras alzaba las caderas y rodeaba la cintura del nórdico con las piernas, cruzándolas tras la espalda. Acto seguido puso las manos en su pecho y empujó para quedar ella encima, soltando una exclamación de triunfa. Claro que, ella no sospechó que él siempre dejaba que ella se pusiera encima, pero no pudo evitar que la emoción de la rubia le pareciera graciosa. —¡No seas cabezota!

—La cabezota eres tú. Te digo que debería- _~ah. _—Frunció el ceño cuando la muchacha enredó las manos en su pelo, acariciando a propósito en especial, aquel rulo flotante. Agarró su muñeca y apartó la mano de allí. —Deberías dormir.

Resopló cuando ella comenzó a besar su cuello y vio que era inútil, Natalia hacía lo que le daba la gana. Acarició la nuca de la muchacha, dejando escapar un suave suspiro.

—Natalia... Si no paras ahora, yo...

Cerró los ojos unos segundos al notar el contacto de la rodilla de la chica en el pantalón, precisamente por la zona de su entrepierna.

—¿Te rindes por fin?

Natalia levantó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos brillantes. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el alcohol y la excitación, y vestida solo con una camisa del noruego... bueno, Lukas tenía buenas vistas desde allí.

—Supongo. —Murmuró él, mientras agarraba firme pero delicadamente las finas muñecas de la eslava, e ignoró sus protestas cuando la empujó hacia atrás y fue él el que se quedó encima. —Pero yo voy arriba. Lo siento.

—Me parece injusto. —La chica frunció el ceño mientras los botones de la camisa que la cubría iban cediendo uno a uno bajo las manos del noruego. Dejó escapar un gritito ante el contacto de las frías manos en su piel. —Yo quiero ir arriba. ¡Eres injusto!

Lukas reprimió una leve sonrisa.

—Y tú eres adorable.

De todas formas iba a matar a Dinamarca.

**NA:**

**Fue un lime muy suave ~ Ya habrá sexo duro en algún capítulo (?). **


End file.
